Jack Angel
Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Pirate Captain, Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006) - Technorg (ep18) *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Military Officer (ep5), Sam (ep5), Warden (ep5) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Comrade Chaos (ep5) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Civilian#3 (ep2), Drunk Man (ep2), General (ep2), Superhero in Audience (ep2) *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Man (ep33), Thug#2 (ep33), Weathered One (ep33) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - King Zarkon, Yurak *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Balto (1995) - Nikki *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Old Time Who *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Justice of the Geese *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Chunk *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2010) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Survivor 3 *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Chunk *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Mayor *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Papa Smurf Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1978-2013. Category:American Voice Actors